


Scraplet: The Birth of Chaos

by The Author (HMSquared)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguity, Anger, Arguing, Childhood, Dialogue Heavy, Magic, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Canon, Present Tense, Short, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/The%20Author
Summary: At the age of 10, Meghan leaves home. Her hatred is one-sided, and it will lead to countless deaths. All because of misplaced anger toward her father.





	Scraplet: The Birth of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I have an OC who is going to be the Commander for my XCOM screenplay. Said OC hates her father, but I never figured out why. Until now.
> 
> Enjoy a very ambiguous and semi-coherent drabble.

“Why are we here?” He looks up in surprise. She sits, a 10-year-old ginger with cold eyes, on the windowsill.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Her head turns back to look at him. “Why are we in here while people fight out there?” He sighs, knowing this conversation has been brewing for a while.

“I vowed never to interfere.” His daughter snorts.

“That’s…” She trails off. Her eyes light up. “That’s genius, actually.” The ginger girl shoots to her feet. Her equally red-haired father shakes his head.

“Meghan…”

“No.” She spins around, cold and furious. “Do not speak to me ever again.” The girl disappears in a puff of smoke.

She appears in the woods, filled with rage. From now on, her domain is chaos. Her domain is death. She is fueled by hate for a father who did nothing but love and teach her.

Some people don’t want to be saved.


End file.
